You Can Hack Into My Treasury Anytime You Want
by coxcomb
Summary: The Queen has grown tired of the feud between the school treasury and the student council. After calling the King to a meeting, Kaoru decides he will make Niwa pay for everything that has gone on between the two clubs. King/Queen


A/N: Firstly, a disclaimer to say that I don't own the characters yadda yadda. Secondly, this story was a request from someone who I doubt will even bother to read it because people believe I make a lot of empty promises. I don't, I just take a looooong time to fulfil them -.-;; This isn't a pairing I'd normally go for. I'm a Hideaki girl...with a side dish of Shinomiya. I've always had a problem working out the names and how to address them...but luckily these guys are called King and Queen so I'll let that problem arise if I write any other pairings :3

* * *

There was something about a nice hot cup of tea that Kaoru always found relaxing. He wasn't sure of what it was; the fact he never prepared it or perhaps the anti-toxins whining the tea or maybe the fact he usually got to spend his teatime alone.

On some level, he figured that the relieving part came from being the only student authorised to have such an item on school property. After all, he knew about certain teas that came from strange countries. They tarnished teas reputation, especially when a certain someone had got hold of some and distributed it to the freshmen.

He clenched his fist as he recalled the moment before quickly flushing away the thought with a sip of tea. It didn't really matter what part relaxed him for right now, he knew it was the only way he would soothe both his nerves and the oncoming headache that would be caused by only one thing.

And that thing was a meeting with the King.

He had put off this meeting for numerous weeks but it was today that Omi had put his foot down, penned the appointment in and informed Hideaki that Niwa would have to attend the treasury room after lunch.

He couldn't deal with the King's guard dog any longer. He grew tired of having Omi pester him with every little breach of security caused by Hideaki and he was sure that the King felt the same way. After all, there was little to be gained from such an act until recently when numbers had gone missing and documents had been destroyed – all down to that Doberman.

"He will pay for this!" The Queen shouted, slamming his cup onto the saucer before a knocking at the door forced him to compose himself and pick it back up again.

He had drawn up a fair and simple contract that required a simple signature, something he was sure that the King would have no problem providing. However, invading his privacy didn't happen without some consequence and he wanted revenge. That revenge could only come in one sweet form.

-*-

Niwa had stumbled into the treasury room, later than expected but still, there nonetheless. He was hot and sweaty, his shirt clinging to his broad chest as he composed himself and took a seat next to Kaoru on the sofa.

"Look, I can't really say anything about all this. I'm not Hide and you're not Omi," he said, exhausted by the feud between the two.

The Queen smiled, taking a biscuit from a tray in the centre of the table. "I know and I respect this but the fact remains that we are both presidents of these clubs and I know for a fact that Omi never starts a fight unless provoked. He hadn't done anything wrong here, it's all that Nakajima and his clever fingers."

"I'm sure the rumours aren't false concerning you're Omi's clever fingers hacking into your body," Niwa remarked offhanded.

Kaoru looked taken aback for a moment before he nibbled on the biscuit, thumbing away the crumbs that gathered at the corner of his mouth. "I fail to see what that has to do with anything as I doubt that your friendship with Hideaki is just that." He paused, determined not to let the King's gossipy manner get the better of him. "I don't see what you ever have to gain from this, other than the satisfaction of knowing that you're winding me up because I'm sure that Omi only ever sees it as just a game and you know that he enjoys those Playstation things."

Niwa grinned as he listened to his classmate speak. He always acted like he wasn't the same age as them; as if he was better than them all but at the end of the day, he was just a normal teenager and he contained the same emotions as anyone else so perhaps he did encourage Hide to try and force some of those emotions to surface

He stood up, striding over to the window and looking out before leaning against the wall beside it. "I don't quite know what you expect of me. I don't know what you want me to do."

The Queen quickly arose and cornered the King, breathing heavily down his neck as he fingered the hem of the other man's shirt, his hand slipping beneath and stroking his abs. "I think it's time you repay me for all the wrong doings of Hide," Kaoru said with a smirk, biting down on Niwa's neck, causing the taller man to yelp and jump in shock.

"Kaoru," he gasped as he felt a tongue lap at the sore spot on his neck. "This really isn't like you." He felt his eyes go wide as a hand found its way into his trousers, gently fondling his manhood with care. He tilted his head back, the wall cold, and panted heavily, rocking himself against the Queen's hand.

"Does my King like that?" Kaoru asked coyly, removing his hand and forcing his knee between Niwa's legs, allowing the larger man to rub against him.

The King groaned loudly, gripping onto the Queen's shoulders as he pushed himself up against him, trying desperately to get back the friction his hand provided a moment ago.

"Please, don't tease me like this," Niwa requested, tilting his face to the side and away from Kaoru to hide his embarrassment for how his body was reacting. If he didn't know better, he'd suggest that perhaps the Queen had been taking lessons from Hideaki. He knew that man loved to tease his partners, and even the King from time to time.

But he knew that the Queen couldn't even stand to be in the same room as the man unless it was for business matters.

"What do you want me to do then?" The Queen asked, swiftly unbuttoning the older man's shirt and pushing it off his shoulders to fully reveal the hardened chest Kaoru knew so well. He'd admired the King's form many times; in the showers, on the field, in the changing rooms. He knew such definition was Godly, or to put it better; kingly.

"I want to fuck you and I want you to just take it," the King admitted, pulling the Queen's face up to kiss him but before he could place his lips upon Kaoru's perfect ones, the Queen pulled away and stepped back, smirking.

"You want to fuck me?" The Queen repeated, flicking back his long hair, causing a waft of coconut to cross across the room and flood Niwa's senses, making him dizzy as he leaned against the wall. "That's not going to happen...I have something else planned."

Before the King could even speak or move, he found himself pinned down to the desk, the tie that once adorned his neck was around his wrists and his trousers were around his ankles.

He struggled against his restraint, trying to stand up but finding it impossible without the anchorage of his hands and arms. "What are you doing?!" He screamed, although he found the premise of what was to come titillating. He had never had a man try to take control before and in all honesty, he felt his erection straining even more as he imagined Kaoru touching him in his most intimate place.

"I thought you were intelligent, even more so than your precious Doberman." Kaoru smirked, dipping his head down and kissing the King's back delicately, the shudders he caused a source of amusement to himself.

He kicked off his shoes and took his trousers off, neatly folding the latter on top of the former. Without delay, he tugged at Niwa's underwear, pulling them down to reveal a perfectly rounded ass. He suppressed the urge to bite it, deeming that too crude for him. However, he didn't deem forcing his fingers into the King's mouth too crude, neither did he think that pushing the two fingers abruptly inside Niwa vulgar either.

He gently caressed the King's inner walls with his fingertips, searching for the spot that Omi always found without problem.

"Stop this," The King falsely protested. He didn't want the Queen to stop but he couldn't appear to give in this easily; especially not with him.

Kaoru pushed his fingers in and out, enjoying how tight the King. He allowed his free hand to fall to his own erection, running his fingers along his cock and sighing deeply. He could feel it twitching with anticipation as he watched Niwa jolt slightly as he pressed into his prostate.

Niwa struggled against the tie, wanting to grip onto something as the intense pleasure ransacked his senses. His face ached as it pressed harder into the desk, his eyes scouring the paperwork on the desk and noticing his name several times however he couldn't concentrate.

"If you're looking at that contract," Kaoru said, delving into his desk drawer and taking out a small bottle of lubricant he knew Omi kept there. "It's for you to sign either now or later, calling a truce between the student council and treasury."

The King whined as he felt Kaoru pull his fingers out. Now he was blind to all, as he couldn't see anything. All he could hear was a rustling sound and a bottle cap being flipped open.

"I'm going to have trouble signing it now being as my hands are tied."

Kaoru smirked as he lined up his arousal with Niwa's entrance. He considered for a moment undoing the necktie but decided against it as he pushed the head of his cock inside, getting great pleasure from seeing the King try to tear apart the restraints in order to grab onto something to steady himself.

He paused, allowing his hands to linger on Niwa's before he reached up and laced his fingers through the King's hair. He fisted it violently as he pushed in, dragging the older man up from the desk as he felt himself encased with the King's heat.

"Do you want me to undo your hands?" Kaoru purred into Niwa's ear, getting only a frantic nodding and a series of whimpers as a response.

He once again flicked his hair back, allowing himself full vision to the show before him. He could see the King's fingers clawing at the tie and he decided to take pity. He slid the tie open but quickly grabbed onto his wrists before they could get away.

"What do you want now?!" Niwa asked with a pleading voice, trying to free himself but failing miserably.

"I want you to beg? No, that's too cliché." He slowly thrust into the King, basking in the moans that dropped from his perfect lips. "No, actually, I want you to lie on this desk whilst we do this. I wish to see you pleasure yourself." He abruptly pulled out of Niwa, standing back and stroking his dick as he watched the King clamber onto the desk and lie back, his legs spread in an undignified manner.

He moved forward again, lining himself up. "Do you want me to put it in you?"

The King nodded, his own hands running in circles over his body. He yearned for the Queen's touch more than anything right now and he couldn't stand the teasing way he kept pushing the head of his cock in and out of him.

"I want to hear you say it," Kaoru said with a smirk, raising Niwa's leg high in the air and placing it on his shoulder so he could kiss the skin on the taller man's inner thigh.

Niwa felt his face redden as he looked up at this man whom he once thought of as so innocent and dignified. Never in his darkest dreams did he imagine he would be in such a position with the Queen. He swallowed hard, blushing even deeper. "I want you to fuck me, Kaoru." He bit down on his lip hard. "Stop toying with me!"

The Queen mused for a moment, smiling cheerfully as though he was chasing a rabbit through a field then, without warning, he plunged deep inside the taller man and began moving at an incomprehensible speed. If Niwa hadn't been to an observatory before, he had no need to visit one now after all the stars Kaoru made him see within a few minutes.

"Kaoru, please touch me," he stammered, shaking as his classmate fucked him harder against the desk, gripping his ankles in the air and pushing his legs back for leverage.

"No, I want you to do it yourself," he replied with a sadistic smirk.

Niwa flailed his arms in the air, his head shaking as he reached down and took hold of his arousal, trying to co-ordinate Kaoru's thrusts with strokes but he couldn't. The pleasure was too much. It overwhelmed him every time he touched himself.

"I'm going to kill you for this," the King said with an air of lightness to his voice as he pushed himself up, letting his legs fall and wrap around the Queen's still clothed torso. He slipped his arms under Kaoru's, reaching around and gripping onto his back and shoulders as he forced his body up against the Queen's, his erection rubbing between their bodies, sliding under Kaoru's jacket every so often.

"I don't suggest killing your queen. High treason and all that," he mocked, throwing back his head with a grunt as he managed to lift the King up and hold his steady as he moved up against the window. "You always think so little of me. I surprise even the brightest of people."

Niwa was shocked as he felt the cold of the window although he wasn't sure what had been the most interesting event occurring yet. The fact Kaoru had enough strength to not only lift him but also fuck him against the window or the fact that it was the Queen penetrating him. He had never though either possible.

He hated how exposed he felt as his body slid against the glass. "I wish you'd take this jacket off. I want to see you," he mumbled against the Queen's neck, kissing the skin with care as to not leave a mark on his perfect skin.

Kaoru shook his head, holding onto the King as he continued to thrust into him hard and shallow, hitting Niwa's sweet spot with calculated accuracy each time.

"I want to come. Pease touch me, for the love of all that is good…. touch me!" Niwa pleaded, frantically raising his body up and down against Kaoru's, enough so that the Queen merely had to stand there whilst the King penetrated himself.

The Queen thought for a moment, smirking as he captured the King's lips in a kiss, passionately pushing his tongue inside and massaging Niwa's with his own. He could faintly taste cigarettes; clearly Hideaki's habits had been rubbing off onto him.

He rested one hand against the window, casting a glance down onto the small field where he locked eyes with a flustered looking Iwai who instantly dropped his sketchbook and hurried along, leaving sheets of paper scattered on the ground. He pushed his free hand between their bodies, gripping onto Niwa's erection and holding, letting the King force himself into his hand.

"I'm wanna come!" Niwa yelled against Kaoru's ear, panting heavily and grunting slightly as the Queen ploughed into him with mind-blowing speed.

"Then do so, I won't tell anyone about your lack of stamina."

The King moaned loudly as he released, his whole body wracked with ecstasy as he shook against the Queen, gripping onto him for life as he rode out his orgasm, rubbing frantically against him and kissing him once again.

He saw a slightly smile grace the Queen's perfect features as he finished off. He fell back against the window, still being held up by Kaoru and still feeling the other man's hardness inside him. He felt tired yet relieved. He wanted to get the other man off but he felt limp and lifeless.

He reached up, pulling Kaoru down for a sweeter kiss, running his tongue along his lips and moaning into his mouth as the Queen continued to press into his prostate. "Why don't you come now, your majesty?" He asked, gently lacing his fingers through his perfect, long hair, making sure not to tug too hard.

"As you wish," Kaoru replied, suddenly snapping his hands onto Niwa's hips and digging his nails in, pushing harder into his warmth before he came inside the King, roughly fucking him as he finished off, already feeling his own semen spilling out as he withdrew.

The King let his legs fall down and his feet hit the ground with a thump. Uneasily, he walked over to the desk and picked up a pen, signing the sheet of paper. He picked up his clothes, carefully redressing himself and not looking the Queen in the eye as he did the same.

As he was about to do up his tie, he felt a pair of hands cover his and take over.

"Here, let me," a gentle voice said as he took control once again, his slender fingers working the fabric nimbly.

The King blushed again, feeling an overwhelming urge to embrace the man as he pulled the tie through. He didn't realise how little he knew about this man, he always perceived him as innocent and fragile. The way Omi always protected him was distracting, but perhaps that was the point of such a façade.

"I'll make sure that Hide never hacks into your computer again," Niwa said, smiling and running and hand through his hair.

Kaoru nodded, walking back over to his sofa and placing a hand against the teapot. The drink had now gone cold but he still poured a cup. He said nothing as he raised it to his lips and drank, watching only out the corner of his eye as Niwa made his way across the room and to the door, opening it but lingering.

"Unless, of course, you wish for something like this to happen again," the King said, a cheekiness to his voice as he looked back at his classmate.

The Queen smiled as he placed his cup back on the saucer. "Don't worry, your highness, just so long as you leave Omi and Hideaki out of it," he said, pausing and standing up, gesturing to his body. "You can hack into my treasury anytime you want."

* * *

A/N: I know there are some errors somewhere, I just never made a note and when I looked at it...I couldn't find them so don't be mean, rawr :3 I've been watching and re-watching the anime for about 3 years now and this was just how I interpretated the characters (including when I read the mangas). I found it so hard not to have Hide run into the room and take control... anyway, reviews are nice etc


End file.
